


The CLex Mistake

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For reasons that will go unexplored at this juncture, the real Clark and Lex are watching some show called Smallville.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The CLex Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of my first real writing fandom. With apologies to Supernatural. And Mel Brooks.

"We didn't really act like that, did we, Lex?"

"Like what?"

"Like I was some kind of innocent angel, with no idea that all the pool cues, fencing foils, ancient history lessons, and misguided attempts at getting me Lana were your way of flirting."

"You knew plenty. I wouldn't exactly call you innocent, not even then. 'Coquettish', maybe."

"Isn't Coquette feminine?"

"Traditionally, it's a woman who plays with a man's affections. But take the "te" off, and it's masculine."

"I don't think I was ever just playing, Lex. Plus, on their show we end up enemies."

"Thankfully, it's an AU."


End file.
